Chronomon
|-|Chronomon Holy Mode= |-|Chronomon Destroy Mode= Summary Chronomon is an Ultra-level Digimon and the final boss of Digimon World: DS. Despite being one of the strongest Digimon in the series, and being one of the very few Ultra level Digimon, very little is known on it. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Chronomon Destroy Mode/Holy Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, though likely pretty young. Classification: Ultra-level Digimon, Virus Buster Powers and Abilities: Original Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Chrono DSR, True Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Explosion Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Power Nullification and Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Can imprison foes in the space-time stones or send them to another universe, Can split into its component beings to dodge attacks, Can survive in space, Can transfer vital energy of living beings (Can take one's life force and give it to another), Can kill Abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Destruction. Can work on Immeasurable beings), Spatial Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (The power of the the SGDL cannot prevent him from regenerating) and Existence Erasure. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Was going to destroy everything in the Digital World, except itself. This would imply the entire Network in which is an infinitely expanding realm with infinite Servers, in which are infinite universes. Casually one shot both Digimon World: DS Alphamon and ClavisAngemon and is superior to the 4 Holy Beasts such as Baihumon) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be faster if not on par with Yggdrasil) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling (Should be at least as strong as BanchoLeomon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, but being created to overthrow Yggdrasil would likely mean he's a very capable fighter. Was able to easily outmatch both Alphamon and ClavisAngemon. Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Chrono DSR (Chrono Destruction): Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. This means that this attack not only destroys all matter but time, space, minds and souls. This attack technique can also be used to return one to a previous state as shown when the reverted all the Digimon in CITY into Digi-Eggs. Destroy Mode *'Dreadful Night' (Dread Night): Unleashes nightmares, draining the enemies life. *'Holy Flare': Annihilates an area with a pillar of light. *'Vanishing Touch' (Dark Vanish): Devastates an AoE with dark energy. *'Avenger' (Cool Avenger): Increases own speed. *'Sacred Game' (Pray of God): Prays to heal itself with sacred light. *'Power Sucker' (Power Sink): Uses dark power to decrease the attack of an enemy. *'Gusty Blade' (Wind Blade): Slices an enemy with a wind blade. *'Ghoulish Bind' (Ghoul Bind): Binds one zone with dark power, inflicting Paralyze. *'Corona': Immolates an AoE in fire. *'Finger Bomb': Launches a bomb at an enemy. *'Venom Ball' (Poison Hole): Sends poison into one zone, inflicting Poison. Holy Mode *'Starlight Explosion':' '''An attack in which flames are emitted from the mouth by the power of its wings. *'Final Heal''' *'God Cross' *'Mega Meteor Fall' *'Holy Flare' *'Power Shine' *'Chronos Crop' *'Purifying Light' Notable Inherited Skills *'Texture Blow:' Chronomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. *'Absolute Zero:' One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. *'Schwarz Lehrsatz:' Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Chronomon's will in order to annihilate the target. *'Zone Deleter:' One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. *'Master of Darkness:' Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Chronomon to manipulate them at will. *'Rain Stream:' One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. *'Electron Cannon:' One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. *'Eternal Nirvana::' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. *'Freezing Blizzard:' AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. *'Generous Mirror:' One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Chronomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). *'Grau Lärm:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. *'Laplace's Demon:' AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. *'Supernova:' AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. *'Necro Eclipse:' AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. *'Pandora Dialogue:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Chronomon's foes at high speed. *'Rumble Blend:' Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Chronomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Chronomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Chronomon anticipates. *'Seismic Sledge:' Grumblemon's signature attack, Chronomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. *'Schwarz Strahl:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. *'Starlight Velocity:' One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Chronomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Hellfire:' Launches the scorching hot flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Birds Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1